The present invention relates to the field of removable high-strength vehicle-mounted cargo transport devices.
Vehicle owners have always sought out a better way to mount an apparatus to their vehicle for transporting cargo including bicycles, wheel chairs, tool boxes, motorcycles, personal watercrafts and all terrain vehicles. Information relevant to address this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,736, 4,738,581, 4,741,660, 4,775,282, 5,011,361, 5,431,522, 5,482,424, 5,806,737, 5,816,763, 5,984,613, 6,007,290, and D430,533. Each one of these references suffers from one or more of the disadvantages described in the following paragraphs.
Each of the references that employs a lifting device to raise the cargo off the ground and into the desired traveling position relies solely on the lifting device to support the cargo when the vehicle is traveling. This is a disadvantage because the lifting device must be designed not only to lift the cargo off the ground and into the desired traveling position, but the lifting device must also support the additional impact forces on the lifting device encountered when the vehicle is traveling. The additional impact forces on the lifting device during travel can occur for a variety of reasons, including bumps in the road, potholes, vehicle acceleration and vehicle deceleration.
The additional impact forces on the lifting device during travel are magnified when the vehicle is driven on non-paved roads (xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d) because of the uneven and often unpredictable driving surface encountered in off-road situations. Vehicle owners transporting cargo such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles and personal watercraft often drive their vehicle and cargo off-road.
The increased downward forces on the lifting device during travel require that the cargo-lifting device must be designed not only to lift the cargo itself, but also support the cargo during travel. If the lifting device was used only to lift the cargo into the traveling position and not support the additional downward forces during travel, the lifting device could be smaller, lighter and less expensive.
Another disadvantage of the references that employ a lifting device to raise the cargo into the traveling position is that those references use the lifting device as the sole means for supporting the cargo during travel. This is a significant disadvantage because if the lifting device fails while the vehicle is traveling, significant damage could result to the cargo, the vehicle, the driver, any passengers in the vehicle, nearby pedestrians or nearby vehicles. A solution that provides redundant support for the cargo if the lifting device fails during travel would be a significant advantage.
Another disadvantage of the references is that many of them are aimed at the lighter weight cargo (i.e., bicycles, wheelchairs, and toolboxes). Heavier cargo, such as motorcycles, personal watercrafts and all terrain vehicles are many times heavier than the heaviest electric wheel chair. Accordingly, many of the proposed solutions for transporting lighter weight cargo are not appropriate and can not support heavier cargo.
Another disadvantage of the references is that it takes more than one person to mount the transport apparatus to the vehicle and more than one person to load the cargo. A solution that allowed one person to complete the process without assistance would be a significant improvement.
Presently, no solution is known that (1) relieves the lifting device from the additional downward impact forces encountered during travel, (2) provides redundant support for the cargo if the lifting means failed during travel, or (3) allows one person to mount the apparatus to the vehicle and load the cargo. For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for a high strength vehicle-mounted transport apparatus that allows for a smaller capacity lifting device, provides redundant support during travel, and can be installed by one person.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that satisfies the need to relieve the lifting device from the additional downward impact forces encountered during travel. By doing so, this invention allows for a smaller capacity lifting device than would otherwise be required if the lifting device had to bear the additional downward forces during travel in addition to the force required to lift the cargo into the traveling position.
This invention also satisfies the need to provide redundant support for the cargo if the lifting device fails during travel. By doing so, this invention significantly reduces the likelihood of an accident during travel if the lifting device failed during travel. In addition, the invention balances the cargo load better by distributing the load on the vehicle.
This invention also satisfies the need for a solution where one person can mount the transport apparatus to the vehicle and load the cargo onto the transport apparatus without assistance.
This invention is a cargo transport apparatus for mounting on a vehicle, where the cargo transport apparatus comprises a lifting device detachably connected to the vehicle and at least one load-bearing member detachably connected to the vehicle. The lifting device comprises a cargo holding area where the cargo has at least two positions: a traveling position and a loading position. At least one load-bearing member is connected to the vehicle so that at least one load-bearing member supports the lifting device in the traveling position.
This invention is also a method for increasing the load-bearing capacity of a cargo transport apparatus for mounting on a vehicle, which comprises the following acts (steps). First, connect a lifting device to the vehicle, where the lifting device further comprises a cargo holding area, and the cargo holding area further comprises a traveling position and a loading position. Second, place the cargo holding area in the loading position. Third, place cargo on the cargo holding area. Fourth, raise the lifting device into to a position above the traveling position. Fifth, connect at least one load-bearing member to the vehicle in a location where at least one load-bearing member supports the lifting device when the lifting device is in the traveling position. And sixth, lower the lifting device onto at least one load-bearing member.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the word xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6.
Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.